Almost Doesn't Count
by PEGASUS052087
Summary: Joey ponders on his relationship with Seto, and reminds himself why he broke it off.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters, nor do I own the song. sigh

**Pairing**: Seto/Joey , Tristan/Joey

**Summary**: Joey ponders his relationship with Seto and reminds himself why he broke it off.

Almost Doesn't Count

_Almost made you love me_

_Almost made you cry_

_Almost made you happy, babe_

_Didn't I, didn't I_

It had been wonderful in the beginning. He was all flowers and touches and sweet words. That had lasted for all of two months, before he slipped back into the icy, stick-up-his-ass, CEO I used to know. And it hurt.

_Almost had me thinking_

_You were turned around_

_But everybody knows_

_Almost doesn't count_

I had taken pride in the "fact" that I had managed to break down the brick and cement walls that surrounded his heart. I thought I had melted the ice; changed his perspective on love and life. I was wrong.

_Almost heard you saying_

_You were finally free_

_What was always missing for you, babe_

_You'd found it in me_

He told me, once, that he felt as though I had freed him. Was it a lie?

**Flashback **

"Why are you staring at me like that?" the blond inquired, raising a slender eyebrow.

The brunette sitting next to him on the couch smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around said blondes shoulders. He buried his face in the golden locks and said quietly, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Joey asked, leaning into the embrace.

He loved these moments.

"About you," Seto stated, before gently kissing his loves hair.

The smaller teen smiled to himself.

"Good thoughts, I hope."

"God, Joey, if you only knew what you've done for me," Seto said with a sigh.

Joey pulled back a little to look into the brunettes piercing, blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked with slight confusion.

Seto smiled again.

"You freed me," he whispered, before pulling Joey back to him.

No more words were needed.

**End Flashback **

_But you can't get to Heaven_

_Half off the ground_

_Cause everybody knows_

_Almost doesn't count_

That had been two years ago in the third week of our relationship, and it was one of my fondest memories; the best being the day he told me he loved me. Was that a lie, too? I hate to think so but when he stopped proving it I had to question. My love for him was endless and eternal, and when he began to hesitate when I would lean in for a kiss; it hurt more than any beating my father had ever bestowed upon me. He stayed later and later at work and stopped taking Sundays off and what? Did he expect me to wait for him forever? I endured ten months of neglect…and that was ten months too long.

_I can't keep on loving you one foot outside the door_

_I hear a funny hesitation of a heart that's never really sure_

_I can't keep on trying if you're looking for more_

_Than all that I can give you_

_And what you came here for_

**Flashback **

"Seto, come on! Hurry up!"

"Wait up, puppy!"

"But it's gonna start any second!"

"It's not like this is the only sunset we'll ever see."

"Seto!"

"All right, all right."

- 20 minutes later -

"See, wasn't it worth it? It was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

blush

"Joey…I, um…"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, no! Not at all. Things have never been more perfect. It's just…I'm not used to saying this to people."

"Ok. Well, take your time."

"…"

"It's ok, Seto."

"…I love you, Joey Wheeler."

"…"

"…I didn't want to freak you out. I'm sorry if it's too soon and I made you uncomfortable but I really do love you and I couldn't hold it in any longer, I -"

kiss

"…"

"Seto…shut up."

"…"

"I love you, too."

"…oh, thank God."

"Ha, ha, ha."

kiss

**End Flashback**

_Gonna find me somebody_

_Not afraid to let go_

_Want a "no doubt, I'll be there" kind of man_

_You came real close_

He told me when he asked me out that he understood I needed affection and attention and that he wasn't the cold-hearted bastard everyone made him out to be. There was another side of him that he only let Mokuba see but he wanted to show it to me because he cared about me. I couldn't believe it; I was never happier. And for a while I _did_ believe him. He was so sweet and caring and he tolerated my quirks and I had always had a crush on him but I fell in love with him almost instantly. I was so happy and I thought he was, too. But, he closed himself off, again, so soon. And no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't let go; couldn't let go.

_But every time you built me up_

_You only let me down_

_Everybody knows_

_Almost doesn't count_

Our one year anniversary, which was supposed to be one of the best days of our lives, turned out to be the last straw.

**Flashback**

"You promised me, Seto! You promised you'd be home!"

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?!"

"Sorry doesn't fix this! It doesn't rewind time so you can have a second chance! You fucked up, Seto! …you promised!"

"My company needs me!"

"Well, so do I! Do I not count? It's our one year anniversary! I didn't even ask you to come home early, I just asked you to be on time!"

"Well, I can't bend to your every whim, Mutt. I can't be at your disposal twenty-four, seven."

"You're right, you can't, but you're _never_ at my disposal! Yet, every time you need a quick fuck to relieve some stress, I'm there for you! Every time you can't pick up Mokuba from a friends house because you're working late, have I _ever_ said "no" to picking him up? Never! I am _always_ there when you need me, but _one _time I ask you to come home so we can have dinner together and all of a sudden I'm too clingy and needy?! What the fuck is that?!"

"You're being extremely disobedient, Mutt. I'd hate to have to put a muzzle on you."

"You fucking prick! Who the-"

smack

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again, Dog!"

"…fine."

**End Flashback**

That very instant I turned around, went upstairs to our room and packed my things. The second I knew Seto was locked up in his office, I left, praying to God Mokuba would understand and not resent or hate me. After Seto "saved" me from my father I never tolerated anyone laying a finger on me in a threatening manner. The love of my life backhanding me across the face sent me over the edge. I told myself, "if he did it once, he could do it again." I don't play that game. I walked to Tristans' apartment, leaving the silver mustang convertible Seto had bought me for my birthday in the dick-heads monstrous garage. Tristan. My best friend. He didn't question when I showed up at his place at 2:30 in the morning. When he saw the bags in my hand and the slowly forming bruise on my cheek, he lead me to the spare bedroom, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer on the way. He said I could stay there as long as I wanted and to get some sleep; that we'd talk in the morning. I would have smiled at him, but my face was starting to throb, so I gave him a huge hug, instead. He got the message.

_Maybe you'll be sorry_

_Maybe you'll be cold_

_Maybe you'll come running back, babe_

_From the cruel, cruel world_

A year later and I'm still living with Tristan. I had found an apartment I could afford about two weeks into my stay with him and when I told him about it he begged me not to go. He said he wanted me to stay because it was lonely when it was just him and that I knew he loved my company. Tristan. My best friend. My new lover. For about two months I secretly hoped Seto would come running back to me. I dreamed of the day when he'd show up at the door and tell me how sorry he was and that he loved me. And then he'd prove it, over and over again until the early hours of the morning. And I'd know he meant it. But, it didn't happen, and I'm ok with that, now. At first I had been a mess. I can't count the number of times I cried myself to sleep in those first few months. But, Tristan was always there; holding me, rocking me, telling me everything was going to be ok. It might sound cheesy but he was like my guardian angel. I owe him my life.

_Almost convinced me_

_You were gonna stick around_

_But everybody knows_

_Almost doesn't count_

It's been a year, now, since my break up with Seto. I've seen him a few times, her and there, walking out of the Kaiba Corp. building or at the park with Mokuba, and I know he's seen me, too. We've made eye contact a couple times but no words have been spoken between us. Maybe that's for the best. He was a wonderful, confusing, and awful part of my life and I think it best if we completely forget each other. Wishful thinking, I know, but the feelings I had for him are almost completely gone. A quick pain, every once in a while, at having lost my first love is all that's left.

_So maybe I'll be here_

_Maybe I'll see you around_

_That's the way it goes_

Tristan has saved me in more ways than I can count. He loves me unconditionally, and I him. So, yeah, I loved Seto, too. But he _almost_ loved me, and everybody knows, "almost" doesn't count.

_Almost doesn't count_

OWARI

Read and review peeps! Flames are welcome, for I don't take offense to them, I rather like the criticism.


End file.
